The Lady s Real Power
by mat10
Summary: Bowser finds the chest of Shadow queen to destroy Mario,But Shadow queen has other plans,she challenges Peach to show who is the real queen in this world, is peach enough strong to defeat Shadow Queen? she will recieve help from Mario And Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LADY´S REAL POWER**

**never say that peach is weak... **

one day,Link was walking outside the smash stadium,then,Bowser appears

Link: what do you want?

Bowser: you are not who im looking for...

Link: what are you talking about?

then...Mario comes,he sees bowser and starts thinking what does

he want,then he sees that bowser was carring a chest,a big chest

and it remains him from something

Mario: Bowser? whats are you carring?

Bowser opens the chest and....shadow queen appears...last seen

on paper mario thousend year door..

Shadow Queen: Bowser? didnt i told you that you shouldnt let me free

until mario...oh..i see hes here!

Mario: dont you ever give up?

Mario runs to her and attacks her hand,but she doesnt sense any

damage

Mario: oh no,i forgot i cant do this,without peach power...

Shadow Queen hits mario with her hand and knocks him down

Mario: link....run...

Link: dont worry Mario ,she is going down...

Bowser: we will see that later...

in the garden outside of the stadium,were Peach,Zelda and samus

without her power suit

Zelda: so samus,tell us about your new boyfriend

Samus: he is so powerfull!

Peach: is that the only thing that matters?

then bowser comes...he was with the same chest,we dont know

what happened to Mario

Peach: hey bowser!

Bowser: shut up peach! im not gonna be good with you just because

we are at the stadium

Peach: HEY WATCH YOU MANNERS IM THE PRINCESS OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

Bowser: wait,a friend wants to tell you something,you might

remember him...

Bowser opens the chest..and you know what happens...

Shadow Queen: so....you think...you are the princess here?

give me your wallet!

Zelda: who are..

Peach(interrupts zelda): lets do what she wants zelda

then she whispers to her..

Peach: zelda,lets do what she wants,she is powerfull!,i know her!

Zelda: mmm..ok..

peach gives her wallet to shadow queen

Shadow Queen: ill come later for more...im the queen here now!

Peach: oh,what im gonna do now???

Shadow Queen gets back to her chest and bowser leaves.

Far from them were Fox and Falco,watching what was happening...

Falco:she better do something ,dont you think fox?

Fox: mmh,they dont know nothing about Master Hand

while they were talking,Master Hand was watching them from a

security camera in a secret room.

Master Hand: SHIT! BRO! THIS STUPID FOX KNOWS OUR SECRET

Crazy Hand: and?

Master Hand: STUPID HAND! SO THAT IS WHY MOTHER CALLED YOU

CRAZY HAND! IF THEY KNOW OUR SECRET...THERE ARE TWO

THINGS THAT MIGHT HAPPEND!

WOULD LEAVE THE SMASH WORLD!

WILL START FIGHTING AND THE SMASH WORLD WOULD BE A CHAOS!

master looks at his side and who was there? doctor eggman from sonic

Eggman: hehe...hehe...HOHOHOHOHOHOHOO..AAAAAAAH!

suddenly master hand uses his shoot power to eggman and knocks

him down

Master Hand: who invited Eggman to super smash bros brawl?

Crazy Hand: he wasnt in the list bro,i think he just infiltrated

Fox: i can hear you from the garden, master hand....

Master Hand: SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!!

back at the garden....

Fox: ok falco,i think someone has to tell peach whats going on on this

world...

Falco: why do you want to peach not to be expelled from

super smash brothers? she isnt a veteran from nintendo 64!

Fox: you too arent from the nintendo 64,so whats the problem?

im leaving falco

fox makes the fire fox and disappears...

Falco: this guy...oh peppy is calling me..

DO A BARREL ROLL!

Falco: NO ONE LIKES THAT STUPID PHRASE!!!..GOD!

......................................

at the next day in the lobby of the stadium

Peach: i hope shadow queen wont find me here

Bowser: well..you are hoping wrong princess...

Peach: oh no!

Shadow queen gets free..

Shadow queen: oh yes!,what do we have here?

Peach was carrying a DS

Peach: (oh im so stupid! why did i come with my ds)

Shadow Queen: ill take that ds...

Peach gives the ds to Shadow Queen and then bowser and her leave

then,zelda comes

Zelda: hi peach,how are..?

Peach: yes,she came again..

Zelda: shoot,she doesnt give up!

Then Fox comes

Fox: peach..

Peach and Zelda: what are you doing here?

Fox: cant i be on the lobby? im a smasher too!

Peach: go to the point...

Fox: ok...peach and zelda...ill tell you a secret....

a secret from this world...the secret of the smash...

the secret of the battle...

Peach: the secret...the secret of the BATTLE?

to be continued...

please leave your reviews.


	2. The secret of the battle?

**THE LADY´S REAL POWER! CHAPTER 2**

**a secret from this world...the secret of the smash...**

**the secret of the battle...**

________________________________________

back where we...Fox finds Peach and Zelda, he says he has a secret to tell Link comes running...

Link: Peach! you will not believe me! Mario has been defeated by some type of..."Shadow Queen"!

Peach: i cant believe this!,no one can defeat this queen!

Fox: you dont know nothing.....

Peach: What?

Fox: dont you understand? you will have to fight if you dont want to be expelled from this world...

Peach: are you crazy??? if i go to the arena she will kill me!

Fox: PEACH! LET ME TALK !, Master Hand,brought us to this world because he wants powerfull people,people who dont fight,and arent strong,are expelled...

Link: so thats what happened to young link and roy?

Fox: Exactly,Master Hand is searching people powerfull,because he wants a real fight, also,Master Hand wants to conquer our world,so we have to defeat him

Zelda: how are we gonna find him?

Fox: Master Hand chooses the most powerfull on this world to have a fight..

Peach: now everything has sense,i have no choice,ill challenge Shadow Queen

Shadow Queen: if thats what you want bitch.....

Fox: *he didnt turn back to see her* heh,dont you know about privacy?

Fox turns back,and runs to her,Shadow Queen tries to hit him with her hand but she fails,fox jumps and kicks her head.

Shadow Queen: STOP! i sense you are strong,the fight is between me and peach.

Fox: .

Peach: SHADOW QUEEN,IF I WIN,YOU WILL LEAVE THE SMASH WORLD!

Shadow Queen: and if i win....

everyone looks carefully what Shadow Queen is going to say

Shadow Queen: ill possess you again....

Peach: i accept

Luigi was hiding and hearing everything what they were saying,then he comes out

Luigi: Peach! are you crazy?!,dont you remember what happened?!

Peach: dont worry Luigi,i got this one.

Shadow Queen: ill see you tomorrow...

Bowser And Shadow Queen leave.

Peach: *points with her finger at fox* ill need your help

Fox: dont worry peach,you are not going to lose.

Then Peach and fox go to the practice arena,Mario was there

Peach: oh no!

Fox: what happens peach? its just Mario!

Peach: yeah,the super jealous Mario,oh no he is coming to us

Mario: hi! what are you-a-doing?

Fox: im going to train peach for her battle vs Shadow Queen

Mario: WHAT?? AND YOU DIDNT ASK ME FOR MY HELP??!!

Peach: sorry Mario but the fox was first.

Fox: hey,watch your manners,she is a lady.

Mario: shut up you newbie.

Fox: you are the noob here!

Peach: STOP IT! ill recieve help from you two!

Mario: ok peach, but remember who defeated Shadow Queen-a-first

Well,they started training,and a smash ball appears,the 3 keep watching it

Peach: who activated the smash ball?

Mario: I dont know but its mine!

Fox: DONT THINK ABOUT IT!

fox and mario jump to break the smash ball,but peach goes first and brakes it

Peach: FINAL SMASH!

peach uses her final smash and fox and mario fell tired

Mario: sigh,now....now...now i know...how she can...ZZZZzzzz....

Fox: ZZZZZzzzzzz

The two fall asleep

Peach approaches and makes a Smash Hit and wins the match.

Peach: YAY!

Mario: *whispers to fox* fox ,i know how peach can defeat shadow queen

Fox: How?

Mario: did you see that Shadow Queen has a shield o her head and-a-hands?

Fox: yeah i didnt caused too much damage when i attacked her head

Mario: Peach can use her final smash to break that shield.

Fox: thats a good idea,but we have to keep training her.

Mario: ok!

They continue training while Master Hand was watching them with a security camera in a secret room

Master Hand: we are lost! Fox told some people our secret! someone gotta do something

Crazy Hand: dont worry bro! i will teach him!

crazy hand leaves

Master Hand: let see what happens....

____________________________

back at the training room

Fox: wait,can you sense something

Mario: yeah i sense it to...

Peach: guys? you are scaring me!

Crazy Hand appears behind peach

Mario: WATCH-A-OUT!

Fox runs incredibly fast towards to crazy hand,then he jumps and attempts to do a fire fox but crazy hand catches him and throws him to the wall,then crazy hand starts moving slowly towards peach,peach starts to scream but Mario joins the action and grabs crazy Hand from behind and throws him away

Mario: dont you-a-know how to treat a lady?

Crazy hand shoots cannon balls to Mario,but then fox comes and uses the

reflector,the cannon balls return to crazy hand,they explode and crazy hand

flyes off

in the secret room...

Master Hand: GAAAAH MY STUPID BROTHER LOST!,THERE ARE TOO

MANY STRONG PEOPLE HERE *looks at his computer* so

Bowser Brought a new smasher called Shadow Queen,she looks powerfull

and i see she is going to battle peach,i cant wait to see what happens

HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!

back in the garden......

Link and Zelda were having a walk

Link: so..who do you think is going to win tomorrow?

Zelda: i believe in peach,i know she is going to win

Link: Mario told me who really is Shadow Queen....

Zelda: really?

Link: well he just told me that peach was in some type of then she got kidnapped by a mysterious organization that wanted to revive Shadow Queen,but they needed a human for it,so they used peach, Mario fighted for the peace of the world

Zelda: now i understand what she means with posess

then,they hear samus screaming and moaning.

Link: wow!,that sounded sexy!

Zelda: i think samus is having some type of relation with his boyfriend.

to be continued...

please leave your reviews


	3. Time for the big Finale!

**THE BATTLE IS CLOSE!**

**"hey fox!,i know how peach can defeat shadow queen!"**

**WARNINGS: this can contain sexual material**

**__________________________________________**

**at the next day .....the day of the battle came,Link was at his room,he waked up and looked at the clock**

**Link: SHIT!,THE BATTLE!**

**then he left the room fast running towards the stadium,the battle was about to start,lets go to samus room,he was sucking snake´s dick.**

**Samus: oh god,what a delicious dick snake!,but i gotta go!**

**Snake : wait im gonna cum!**

**SPLASH!**

**Samus: hey! you splashed my face with cum!**

**she cleans her face and leaves the room**

**at the stadium:**

**Mario: well peach,the day came...**

**Peach: Mario im nervous!,what if i lose?**

**Mario: dont worry peach you trained hard,ill give you some help....**

**Mario leaves.....**

**Peach: some help? what was he talking about?**

**Peach enters the arena and everyone starts to scream: GO PEACH! YOU CAN DO IT!,Bowser enters the arena and leaves the chest on the floor and shadow queen comes free....**

**Shadow Q: are you ready?**

**Peach: more than you**

**Iggy Koopa: WELCOME TO ANOTHER SEGMENT OF SUPER SMASH BROS!**

**Wendy koopa: TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL BATTLE!**

**Iggy Koopa: PEACH VS SHADOW QUEEN!**

**everyone starts to scream.**

**Wendy koopa: this is so exciting brother!,who do you think that is gonna win?**

**Iggy Koopa: *whispers to Wendy* i think peach is going to win but dont tell father..**

**Wendy Koopa: *whispers to iggy* dont worry,me too**

**Fox was between spectators thinking....**

**Fox: ok the they come *sees mario* Mario and Me trained her hard,but the problem is,what if she doesnt get the smash ball?,and...what will happen if shadow queen uses her final smash?**

**Iggy: 3!**

**Wendy: 2!**

**Spectators: 1!**

**EVERYONE: GO!**

**Shadow Q: OK!, show me what you can do princess!**

**Peach: just wait and see!**

**Shadow Q: AAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Shadow queen tries to hit peach with her hand but she fails.**

**Peach: you sure are slow!**

**Peach starts hiting Shadow´s queen hand with her fry pan but shadow queen doesnt sense any damage.**

**Peach: what??**

**Mario: *shouts* PEACH! WAIT FOR THE SMASH BALL!, WAIT FOR THE SMASH BALL!**

**Shadow Queen: what? what smash ball?**

**Fox: *talks to mario* GREAT ,WE HAVE ADVANTEGE! SHADOW QUEEN DOESNT KNOW WHAT A SMASH BALL IS!**

**a smash ball appears,peach jumps to break it but she fails,shadow queen breaks it first,and his size is much bigger**

**Iggy: looks like thats shadow queen smash ball**

**Peach: is that the only thing you...**

**Shadow queen: FOOL!**

**hands start coming from the floor and grab peach´s knees,now she cant move,then shadow queen hits peach with her giant hand a lot of times**

**Mario: oh no,peach percent is increasing**

**then,shadow queen final smash stops.**

**Peach: bi....im not going to say that word,,,**

**Zelda: peach continue fighting! you can do it! i believe in you.**

**Peach: thanks zelda....but the thing is hard...**

**now, shadow queen tries to hit peach with her hand...**

**Shadow Q: THIS IS YOUR DOOMSDAY!**

**Peach moves to the left and shadow q attack fails**

**Shadow Q: STOP MOVING!**

**a smash ball appears,this time,peach brakes it**

**Peach: this is your doomsday**

**shadow queen fells asleep**

**Peach: TIME FOR THE BIG FINALE!**

**Peach hits hard shadow queen´s hands and she breaks them**

**Mario: YEAH! NOW HER HEAD IS LEFT**

**Peach: TAKE THIS!**

**Peach uses a smash attack at Shadow´s Q head,its super effective,then she wakes up**

**Shadow Q: AW! MI HANDS ARE GONE, AND SHE CAUSE A LOT OF DAMAGE TO ME!**

**shadow´s queen starts moving fast towards peach,then peach prepares to attack,and then**

**SMASH!**

**peach hits shadow´s queen heart**

**KNOCK DOWN!**

**Iggy: peach is the winner**

**Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Shadow queen dissappears**

**back at the garden....**

**_______________________________**

**Peach: thanks guys! everything thanks to you 2!!**

**Fox: dont worry,i would never let master hand to expell someone**

**Back to the secret room...**

**_______________________________**

**Master Hand: DUH! DONT WORRY I WOULD NEVER LET MASTER HAND EXPELL SOMEONE! DUH! STUPID FOX!**

**Crazy H: well, now we know that people is strong here....**

**Master H: hehhehehe *looks at fox* now...i know who im going to challenge!**

**back at the garden:**

**_______________________________**

**Fox: sorry guys but i gotta leave**

**Peach: why? lets celebrate!**

**Fox: i need to know master hand plans**

**Peach: good luck!**

**fox dissapears fast and appears at the lobby........**

**________________________________**

**Falco: are you ready fox?**

**Fox: lets do it**

**Falco turns on a tv and master hand appears**

**Master H: fools! you really think you are gonna get me???**

**Falco: we will take you down Master Hand...**

**Master Hand: we will see dear falco...we will see....**

**to be continued????**

**please leave your reviews**


End file.
